Thoughts of Jorah
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: What if the kiss on Balereon went very differently. Dany/Jorah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Game of Thrones characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

This is my first Game of Thrones fic, please review and let me know how I did.

/

What if the kiss on Balereon went very differently… Dany/Jorah

**Thoughts of Jorah**

Daenerys had been laying bed for what felt like hours, thinking about her loyal knight.

She knew she had to come to terms with her feelings for him. She remembered the first time she saw him, she was just a child then, he wouldn't have given her a second glance.

She thought he looked like a kind man as he handed her a humble bundle of books. He was not the handsomest of men but somewhere along their journey with the Dothraki she developed feelings for him, she just didn't know what they meant or how to deal with them.

She was supposed to marry the great Khal Drogo and have his child, so she tried to love him. She took what she thought she felt for Jorah and tried to convince herself it was for Drogo. She spent most of her time trying to please the Khal and learning the Dothraki ways and language.

Now that she thinks of it, it was Jorah that taught her the ways of the Dothraki, he was by her side every day.

He seemed content to teach her the language, to help her strengthen her stomach for the horse heart and to provide her with company when the Khal went out riding. Any time she doubted herself he was there.

There was one day that he decided she should learn to be a more confident rider. He spent half they day teaching her how to grip the horse with her legs, how to calm it when it got to excited and how to stay in the saddle at a gallop.

He had laughed at how she gripped the reins until her knuckles were white when the horse took off. He ran after her shouting. "Pull the reins to the side, make her turn around." When the horse calmed down he thought that she had learned enough for the day.

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her down from the horse, letting his hands linger a second. He stepped away and suggested they wipe the horse down with some water. He was smiling and seemed in a good mood, but he kept his distance the rest of the afternoon.

She sighed and rolled onto her side in an attempt to get more comfortable and fall asleep. After a minute her thoughts drifted to Jorah again.

After the Death of Drogo and her son she pushed all of her feelings and focused on her journey to becoming queen and her new dragon children. The last feeling she let herself feel towards Jorah was a twinge of pain and guilt at the look he gave her as she stepped into the fire.

It wasn't until Quarth that her feelings for him resurfaced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts of Jorah**

Chapter 2

She moved around on the bed restlessly, she rolled over and watched her dragons that were sleeping in the corner of her cabin. She let her mind wander back to Qarth.

Jorah stuck to her side every time she went walking in the market, he was always looking around as if scanning for danger.

He would stay by her side until Irri or Doreah pointed out a stall that they thought would interest the Khalessi, he would then wait a few paces behind them until they moved on.

She remembered how she had asked his opinion on a fabric for a dress and how he blushed and looked away saying "The color suits you Khalessi."

She bought the fabric right away without another thought.

He would always walk her back to her room, often coming in and having a drink or a meal with her. She was alone in her room with him frequently; it would be more odd for her to be without him. Being alone with him so often allowed her to look him over.

All this time she thought him an ugly man, but she was wrong. He was beautiful because of who he was, he was a brave and kind man. He was older but his body was still strong, she felt it when he would help her off her horse with ease.

She thought he saw her as a child and that he could not have feelings for her but one day in her room he told her with a look of hope in his eyes "Sometimes I look at you and I still can't believe your real."

Her heart beat faster and she gasped turning away from him. She saw the hurt and shock of his own words on his face but she was scared. She never thought he could feel the same way about her, in her shock she didn't give him a response.

She couldn't move, the last thing she was aware of was him bowing deeply before her and leaving. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought if the look on his face. 'One day I will tell him how I feel.'

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked herself on the bed, she didn't cry for long as another memory assaulted her senses.

Her Dragons were gone; she felt the emptiness of their cages in her chest. What she had forgotten that night was that she had sent Ser Jorah away.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to drop to her knees and give up the quest for the throne. It was too hard and long of a journey. 'A dragon is strong, they do not give up…but I have lost my children.'

She heard someone rapidly climbing the stairs, thinking it was the assailant come back to finish off whoever was left. She turned to face the attacker but was faced with just the person she wanted to see. 'My Bear' she thought, when did he become mine?

She took a step toward him with her hand out, she wanted to touch him to make sure he was real but she held back. He was always here when she truly needed him, she wanted to embrace him, to take comfort in him but she knew she couldn't. There were more pressing matters at hand.

She sighed and sat up, sleep was not coming…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts of Jorah**

**Chapter 3**

Daenerys walked past her dragons that were curled up together on the floor and filled a glass with some water. Jorah had barely left her side in Qarth, always wanting to be by her side unless she sent him away.

He always there for her, when her dragons were taken from her, when the warlock killed the thirteen he came to her rescue and when she was trapped in the house of the undying.

He waited outside calling for her, pacing around the tower looking for any way in. She heard him calling to her the whole time and had thought 'I have to get back to him'

She sighed and shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts but her mind drifted to another, after she ate the horse heart and the celebrations were over he came to her. He had a small smile playing on his lips and his hands behind his back.

"I rode to a nearby town today and saw these at the market; I thought you might like them after the lunch you suffered this afternoon."

He brought his hands out in front of him and in them was a box of sweet red grapes. Blush crept up on his face but he kept eye contact. "I thought they would be a nice change from the Dothraki diet."

She smiled as his voice echoed through her head, finally she snapped out of her reverie. She slammed her glass down causing her dragon's heads to pop up and look around. She made her way to the door but froze with her hand on the handle.

'What will I say to him…What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?' "Sometimes when I look at you, I still can't believe you're real." She didn't waste any more time thinking and flung the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughts of Jorah

Chapter 4

She strode down the hall and stopped at his door, she lifted her hand to knock but suddenly felt unsure of herself. 'A dragon does not flee.' She thought and held her head up and knocked. No response. She knocked again more insistently.

She was starting to grow impatient 'It's not every night a Queen comes to confess to her knight he should at least open the door.' She pounded on the door one more time and on the last knock the door flung open to reveal a disheveled and tired looking Jorah.

He was clad only in a pair of light brown pants and he looked half asleep with his sword in his hand. His eyes were hazy but they flew open as he realized that it was the Khalessi that stood in the doorway. "Khalessi I…" He opened the door further and stepped back to put his sword down.

She took this as an invitation and stepped into his cabin. "Is everything alright Khalessi, can I be of service to you?"

"Everything is fine Ser, I'm sorry for waking you." She turned around to face him and saw that he still only donned a pair of slacks. She let her eyes wander over his form. 'When did I think he was an ugly man?'

He had a large amount of hair on his chest and stomach that disappeared into his pants; she followed it down letting her gaze drop all the way to his feet which were bare. She smiled at this; he didn't get comfortable often enough. 'Time to change that.'

She licked her lips and let her eyes wander over his well sculpted chest and arms; this is when Jorah registered that he was standing before his Queen in only his pants. He blushed crimson under her gaze and moved to grab a shirt, snapping Daenerys out of her trance.

"What are you doing?" Her voice sounded authoritative but with a touch of panic that slipped in at the thought of losing sight of him. He stopped with his shirt in his hand. "Getting dressed my Queen."

Feeling bold she walked to him and put her hand over his. "If you do that, how will I continue doing what I was doing?" She smiled coyly. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, she had no idea what she was doing to him.

His eyes dropped to her chest where her slip left little to the imagination. He tried to clear the image of pulling the strap down her shoulder and kissing it. He tried to take a calming breath but there was no air, this was his queen not a piece of meat. "What was it you were trying to do Khalessi?" He forced his eyes to look up at her face and he felt a rush of heat at the look he saw there.

There was desire in her eyes and she licked her lips and took the shirt out of his hand. "I was trying to admire my sweet bear in this relaxed state." She put her hands on his arm and ran it up to his shoulder then down the front of his chest.

She let it glide through the hair there and he shuddered under her ministrations. She was about to move her exploration further down when the ship swayed and she fell into him, knocking them both onto the bed behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts of Jorah

Chapter 5

She landed on top of him with a huff, her mouth was in the crook of his neck and she inhaled his scent.

He smelt amazing despite the fact they had been on a boat for the past few weeks.

He had his arms around her protectively and was staring at the ceiling of the cabin in shock, he was

praying to all the gods that she wouldn't notice the problem forming in his breeches. He finally cleared

his throat, "Are you alright Khalessi?"

She nodded and pushed herself up, leaning on his chest for support. She looked into his eyes and saw

the love he had been repressing and she knew she had to do something.

"I never thanked you Ser."

He had a look of confusion and uncertainty on his face. "Khalessi?"

"I never thanked you for all these years of service and friendship, I think I should do it properly." She

leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

His whole body tensed up and his arms tightened around her. When he didn't respond, she pulled back

to look at his face. He looked angry and hurt mixed together.

"Is something wrong?"

"You don't need to do that." He had his face turned to the side, not looking at her as he spoke. She

could feel his reaction to her against her stomach and wriggled against it. He sucked in a breath through

his clenched teeth and gently pushed her away.

She sat up on the bed and watched him as he stepped away from her and stopped in the middle of the

room looking furious. When he finally spoke it was harsh in a way she wasn't used to from him.

"Is this a game to you? Do you think I feel nothing?" He spat. She recoiled from the acid in his words. All

of her confidence suddenly slipped away.

He stood there watching her, wait for her to say something for her actions. Even now he had a pain in

his chest for having put a look of hurt on her face. She sniffled and pulled her knees up to her chest.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Khalessi, I didn't mean to."

"I do not think you in capable of feeling…I was trying to see how you felt. It didn't go quite as

planned…I.." She trailed of and put her chin on her knee.

His anger melted and sadness replaced it, she was too young, she didn't understand. "It has been a long

journey and you are not used to being at sea for so long, you know not what you say Child."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him. "Do you think me a child Ser Jorah?"

He came to kneel in front of her. "You are the bravest, strongest, most caring and beautiful woman I

have ever seen, you will make a fine queen…but you don't want someone like me by your side, not like

that." Sadness etched his face and his voice.

She reached out and cupped his cheek. "You are everything I want."


End file.
